Prince
by Dolphindreamer
Summary: In a fit of possible insanity, Vicki was sucked in by his large eyes and cocky atitude, and she knew that no matter what she needed him in her life, with or without the approval of everyone else.


She looked at the Norfolk terrier puppy that sat upon her couch and wondered briefly if her sense was deteriorating along with her sight. Vicki Nelson, private investigator, now owned a dog so small it fit into her hands. But she had seen this little guy, staring at her from the pet store window and she'd been drawn in. So she caved and entered the store, only to get sucked into playing tug-a-war with the little squirt. And that was it, she decided she needed him, and so the little dog came. As she looked around she could see the new dog bed in her living room, chew toys and rawhide scattered across the floor the bag of treats on the counter. She'd spent the day with those treats teaching the puppy that peeing was to be done in the kitty-litter she had placed out on her balcony. He'd learned faster than any dog she'd ever come in contact with.

Sitting on the couch the scruffy little dog bounded across the cushions before inviting himself into her lap and pawing at her stomach before turning regally and looking back at her as if giving permission to start. She chuckled to herself and obeyed scratching along his ears and spine so that his contentment grew to the point his little pink fleshy tongue hung from his mouth.

Twenty minutes later found her on the same couch, on her back while she adored and scratched the puppy while whispering endearments to him. It was this activity Mike found her occupied in as he entered her apartment.

"Who's a perfect puppy? You are! With your scruffy little ears and you're royal attitude, prancing around the place like a prince. You're my little alpha dog," she cooed quietly before nuzzling into his neck.

"Is that a rat on your chest Vick?" Mike asked from the darkened doorway an amused smile on his face. His blue eyes twinkled as they laughed at her.

Both the private eye and the pup jumped at his unexpected voice, the terrier vaulting himself into the air growling at the new comer before Vicki caught him and cradled him into her chest. "Mike, don't do that! We've been through this, you need to knock at the front door, and if you feel the absolute need to sneak in at least announce yourself, you know I can't see you! And he's a dog, a terrier to be specific, not a _rat_."

"Yeah, yeah, Mike Celluci asking for a formal introduction to meet with Queen Vicki and her princely rat. Why do you have the thing anyway?" he questioned inviting himself into the room before heading to take the free space beside Vicki on the couch. He changed his mind on the seating arrangements however when the puppy yipped shrilly at him. Mike instead dropped himself into the single chair nearby.

Vicki sniffed defensively as she subconsciously stroked the soft puppy fur beneath her fingers. "He's mine. I bought him today; I decided I needed a constant presence and loving source in my life. Come on let's hear the jokes, get them over with."

"Are you sure he's supernatural enough for you Vicki? Shouldn't he have fangs or wings if he's in your life?"

"And that's the comment I was expecting, thanks Mike." Putting the now antsy puppy on the ground Vicki got up and headed into her small kitchen to pull out a beer, the terrier trotting along at her heels, little paws lifting from the floor with a perfect show-ring gait. Mike snorted at her back and vindictively Vicki put the second beer she had been getting out for him back into the fridge.

"Why are you here?"

"Was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for Chinese tonight since you don't have a case and my work loads light, but with this guy here he'll probably shred your couch while we're gone."

Vicki's eyes narrowed as she sat again, the brown fluff ball sitting proudly at her feet, its head tilted in a way that Mike would have sworn was condescending, much like another male he knew in Vicki's life. "For your information I do have a case at the moment, just because it's not super natural doesn't mean that I'm not working. In fact I was going to call Henry for some help with it later once he'd gotten a chance to eat."

Mike's face darkened upon Henry's name and Vicki could pretty much place together his scathing reply for him had it not been cut off by the very vampire under discussion. "How thoughtful of you Victoria, thank-you." He said with his charming grin flashing as he leaned against the doorframe as though it was placed there just for him to lounge against.

"Speak of the devil," Mike commented, rolling his eyes and turning his head dismissively from the bastard prince in the doorway.

"Nothing so dark as that I can assure you, Detective," Henry replied in the polite and condescending tone he often took with the homicide police officer. He then turned his eye upon the dog who sat now upon Vicki's feet little black eyes watching him closely. "And it seems you have brought another male into your life, Vicki, will you introduce us?" he asked playfully, walking a couple steps before stopping when he heard the beginning rumbles of a growl from the small things throat. Crouching down he held out his hand to coax the puppy forward.

Vicki and Mike were both surprised when the terrier got up onto its four feet and edged towards the vampire who let the pup sniff him before warming right up and licking his fingers acceptingly.

"Great," Mike grouched "the rat likes the dead one. Obviously it's as screwed up as the rest of your life, Vick."

"Ahh, detective it's easy to see where you get your stunning reputation especially with such observent instincts. Although for most I suppose it would be difficult to see the difference between the animal that carried the plague and the one who kept it and it's diseases out of the house."

"I am perfectly aware that it's an 'alpha-dog' as Vicki so fondly calls it-"

"Mike, just because I was cooing over the puppy and not you like you so wish me to, is no reason to insult my dog. Did you ever think that might have been part of the reason I bought him? I wanted a positive thing in my life instead all the negative crap that's been going on? Or is it because I'll be cuddling up to him in bed and I don't consider really anyone cuddle material?" Vicki bent down and scooped up the terrier while ignoring both men. "Come on Princling, let's get you some dinner."

"Look Fitzroy, Vick's offering you her blood, how sweet."

"Grow up Mike, and until you do, get out." Vicki said sweetly before turning and going to the kitchen part of her apartment. "Ah look, you're already having a positive influence on me, I have yet to hurt anyone or even contemplate it and both the people that tend to cause chaos between one another are here. Maybe I'm not losing my sanity along with my eyesight, after all." She said contemplatively as she pulled out some left over pork from the Chinese food in the fridge so she could put it with the puppy food she had for him.

Henry meanwhile watched her envisioning himself and Vicki out on night time walks in the park with the small terrier 'Prince'. The irony of the nickname for the small dog was not lost on him however, if he had learned anything in the centuries after his first death it was that women tended to be very attached to their animals and showing a genuine interest in the creature usually was highly appreciated by the women herself. It was merely icing on the proverbial cake that he liked dogs and that dog related activities at night would require him to be Vicki's eyes. Henry picked himself up off the couch to go off his assistance with preparing dinner with renewed enthusiasm. This looked like it would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the Princes of Victoria Nelson's life.


End file.
